Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 10
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** Igor ** Unnamed soldiers * * Antagonists: * * Unnamed insurgents Other Characters: * A Tribe Called Quest * Numerous Doombots * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** East Quadrant ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** Items: * * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Starktech Hulkbuster Units * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = As the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier hovers above Latverian airspace, a platoon of agents led by Commander Sharon Carter and Nick Fury descend. They discuss the current situation involving Riri Williams until they approach a military camp and are greeted by General Karadick. Karadick subsequently leads Carter to a tent, where Riri Williams has set up an improvised camp to have Doombots feed and help children and those in need. As soon as Riri gives Karadick a new task, thus riding of him, Carter personally confronts the young hero for her decision to declare herself queen of Latveria. Riri admits it was a spontaneous turn of events, and that she wants Sharon's help to get out of the situation. When Carter simply suggests she went home, Riri argues she can't simply leave the people in need like that. Before delving further into the matter, Sharon asks Riri to detail how did it happen. Riri recalls fighting Lucia von Bardas four hours earlier, and having the villain on the ropes. As soon as Ironheart declared herself queen, von Bardas lunged at her, but was swiftly knocked back down by a shockwave when Ironheart punched the ground. Ironheart subsequently ordered the military to stand down, and Karadick had his men surrender. Freaking out, Riri asked the Tony Stark A.I. for help, and he suggested to call S.H.I.E.L.D.. With Riri's story over, Carter attempts to get her to resign, but she refuses, projecting a hologram of a list of demands, namely for help to the Latverians. Meanwhile in Chicago, Mrs. Williams' relaxing bath is interrupted by a knock in the door. When she answers, it's Quake escorted by two agents, who informs Mrs. Williams about the recent developments in Latveria. After denying any knowledge of a possible planned takeover, Mrs. Williams is asked if she intends on appropiating her house as an embassy to Latveria. Taken aback, Mrs. Williams asks for a lawyer. Back in Latveria, Riri suits-up and leaves the tent with Sharon and A.I. Tony. The camp is soon attacked by armed insurgents. Ironheart immediately de-escalates the situation, using a magnetic force-field to disarm the attackers, and ordering the military to lower their weapons. Riri then has one of the soldiers translate to Latverian a message of empathy, ensuring the insurgents they will work out a solution. Startled and speechless, the insurgents simply leave. At Sharon's request, Riri shows her a tent where the villain is being kept neutralized. A.I. Tony managed to hack into her force-field generators and turned them on her, keeping her trapped in an energy cage. As von Bardas insults and denigrates the United States, she's taken away to the Helicarrier by Nick Fury and a group of agents. When Riri brings up again her list, Sharon explains they're too complicated due to the international situation of Latveria. Riri insists things have changed since then, going as far as to defend General Karadick, arguing he and his men simply felt abandoned by the world after Doom's abdication, and with no one to turn to, a civil war erupted. Furthermore, Riri explains Karadick and the military felt forced to take a hard-line military stance due to the lack of help or resources. Riri contends the conflict between Latveria and S.H.I.E.L.D. stems mostly from a communication problem, and Karadick agrees with her stance, recalling he was numerous times declined the chance to sit down with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sharon gives in, and asks Riri what could she do for her. Soon, the front page of the Daily Bugle is taken over by the news that Latveria will hold its first free elections. Now in Chicago, Riri is working in her workshop at the Williams Family Residence with A.I. Tony watching her over when her mother walks up to her, to tell her about the visit from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents informing her that her daughter had taken over a country. Riri comforts her mother, telling her she abdicated, and that now schools will be opened for the children, making Mrs. Williams proud. Still reeling from everything that went down, Riri hugs her mother and cries, predicting their lives will get dicier from now on. Mrs. William brings up the different opportunities that had arisen for her daughter, and asks Riri whether she'll be working for Stark Industries, go back to M.I.T., or become a full-time super hero. Enthusiastic, Riri informs her mother she has made her mind, and has seen the future. The A.I. Tony observes them from behind, noticeably disgruntled. | Solicit = • Riri comes face-to-face with the biggest threat she will ever encounter – a headstrong Tony Stark A.I. that’s decided it knows what’s best for the world! What is Tony Stark like without a human form? Pretty awful, it turns out. | Notes = * Daisy identifies Mrs. Williams as Riri's only living relative; however; this is incorrect as it's been previously established that Riri also has a sister named Sharon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}